Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fingerprint recognition technology, and more particularly, to fingerprint recognition technology for verifying a fingerprint according to a waveform diagram generated according to the circumference corresponding to the minutia of the fingerprint data.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biometric recognition technology has developed greatly. Since security codes and access cards may easily be stolen or lost, more attention has been paid to fingerprint-recognition technology. Fingerprints are unique and never-changing, and each person has multiple fingers for identity recognition. In addition, fingerprints can be obtained easily using fingerprint sensors. Therefore, fingerprint recognition can provide increased security and convenience, and financial security and confidential data can be better protected.
With conventional fingerprint recognition technology, the fingerprint recognition device may perform fingerprint recognition by comparing the minutiae of the fingerprint data, patterns of the fingerprint data or spectrums of the fingerprint data. For the fingerprint recognition technology performed by comparing the minutiae of the fingerprint data, when the sensing area of the fingerprint sensor is too small, the captured fingerprint data comprises few minutiae. Therefore, if the fingerprint recognition device adopts minutiae for fingerprint recognition, the reliability of the fingerprint recognition will decrease.
For the fingerprint recognition technology performed by comparing the patterns of fingerprint data, the fingerprint recognition device directly adopts the patterns captured by the fingerprint sensor for fingerprint recognition. However, for this fingerprint recognition technology, the patterns of the fingerprint data will occupy a lot of storage space and the fingerprint recognition device needs to consume more resources to handle the greater quantity of calculation required. In addition, for this fingerprint recognition technology, when a shift or rotation exists among fingerprint data, the fingerprint recognition will be prone to failure.
For the fingerprint recognition technology performed by comparing the spectrums of the fingerprint data, the fingerprint recognition device may transform the captured fingerprint data to the spectrums, and then compare the spectrums. However, for this fingerprint recognition technology, the fingerprint recognition device also needs to consume more resources for calculation and the fingerprint recognition may also be negatively affected when a shift or rotation exists among fingerprint data.